


Stormpilot Drabbles

by Gallifrey_Gallop



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey_Gallop/pseuds/Gallifrey_Gallop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several drabbles, mostly angst, that I've written in response to prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They were happy

They were happy. At least, that’s what Poe remembered the most when he thought about the two of them. The small looks, the light touches, the quiet warmth that was Finn all flashed through his mind and smiled sadly to himself. It wasn’t imagined right? He didn’t read too much into those things did he? Maybe he was trying to force something that wasn’t there.

No that couldn’t be right. Poe was sure that Finn had loved him, he felt it so deep in his core. Thinking about it hurt him so much. The pain of whatever…this feeling was….it was almost too much for the pilot to take. 

Gathering up his remaining supplies and carrying them to the X-wing, Poe tried to harden his resolve for his next objective. He couldn’t let anyone stop him. Not even General Organa. 

-6 months ago-

“Poe! You’re ok! I thought you were going to die out there, what were you thinking?!” Finn yells at Poe as he embraces him tightly and kisses his neck. 

“I don’t care if I die as long as I can protect you, Finn.” Poe replies serious for a moment before leaning into the soft mouth of Finn. “I love you, Finn. I…I couldn’t bear the thought of you being in danger.” He then pulled away and looked into the darker man’s eyes, noticing the tears forming. He never wanted to make Finn cry; but he couldn’t let the opportunity up to kill the remains of the First Order that had stripped him of his humanity and individuality. Finn was so incredibly expressive and had such a pure and beautiful soul. How could he let it fall into dark hands again? How could he not love this man so wholly?

“Let’s just go get you cleaned up ok? You look awful.” Finn sighed and let his shoulders relax a bit. He grabbed Poe’s hand and half drug him to their private quarters. Finn pushed Poe gently on to the bed and put his hands out to tell him to stay there. He then disappeared into their bathroom to start a hot bath. He came back out and saw Poe sitting and watching his every move almost predatorily. 

Finn started undoing Poe’s pilot uniform slowly and quietly. After he was down to his boxer briefs and undershirt, Poe started to move and undress Finn as well. First his jacket, with the mark of the memory that Poe hated- when he almost lost Finn. It was before he loved him all the way, but it was still hard to look at. Then came his long-sleeved black shirt and his base-issued pants, socks and boots. 

Both the men’s breathing started picking up and they stared at each other, begging the other to make their move. They hadn’t gotten fully intimate before- nothing more than kisses and experimental touches- Finn wasn’t ready for more than that.

“Let me go check the water.” Finn breathed out somewhat harshly. Poe let go of him and watched him walk away. For a moment, he forgot himself and where he was. Only flashes of people walking away and not coming back were hitting him, back from before joining the resistance. He shot up and briskly made his way to the bathroom, grabbing Finn from behind and holding onto him so tightly. 

“Poe? Poe I’m right here I’m not going anywhere.” Finn murmured, turned off the tap, and held Poe’s hand resting on his left pectoral. He held it for a minute before pulling himself out of the pilot’s grasp and stripping the rest of his clothes off. Poe did the same and they slowly got in the tub together, sloshing warm water onto the slate floor. Finn sat against the back of the tub, and pulled Poe to him so that he held him from behind.

Finn wasn’t new to how his body reacted to Poe, and Poe had been with a lot of women, a few men and one or two that were neither, and knew that the hardness against his lower back was most certainly not Finn’s favorite bar of soap. Then, before Finn could do anything to prevent it, Poe turned around and started running his hands down Finns chest, lightly grazing his hardened nipples and kissing him fully. 

Finn’s mind went still, trying to process what was happening. He knew what happened to his body when he thought of Poe, and kissing him and holding him. He remembered the sensitivity and the pain he felt in his groin. Those times were nothing compared to what he was feeling now. He struggled to find a rhythm in Poe’s kisses and mirroring it in light thrusts of his hips. Poe groaned deep in his throat and broke from Finn’s mouth.  
Poe’s whole demeanor changed. He became slow and gentle instead of needy and forward. It was then that the dam broke between them. Sighs erupted from both of them when Finn grabbed both of their erections hesitantly and rubbed. After a few strokes and shocks of pleasure, he became more sure in his movements and continued gently and more steady. Poe kissed Finn again and ran his thumbs over his sensitive nipples again. Finn’s hand faltered and left their hard cocks to grab Poe’s hair. 

“Do-do you want to…..I mean…I’m so…” Poe trailed off, not sure how to ask for what he wanted, unsure if it was too much for Finn.

“Show me, Poe.” And he did.

-Present day-

These were the memories Poe loved to remember the most, until they started to hurt to think about. He shook his head trying to clear his head. He needed to keep a blank mind to envision what this mission entailed and how to accomplish it. 

It used to be so easy, him and Finn. How did he not realize what was going on? Finn slowly becoming more and more quiet, isolated, distant. He was so blind.

“NO! Stop thinking about him!” Poe shouted at himself. The tears were starting. These intense emotions were bad for him, for BB-8 who was under the plane, for…for Finn…  
Suddenly his vision started to blur with the intensity of the tears falling freely. His comm unit started to crackle. IT was Organa, making him realize his covert mission was no longer a secret. He didn’t give himself enough time.

Oh well he didn’t need much more.

Poe thought about the last time he saw Finn: walking away with a cold stare.

“You’ll die Finn! You can’t leave me!”  
“I don’t care.”

Poe hit blinked hard, tears falling heavily.

“That’s ok Finn, neither do I. Not anymore.” And then his comm went dead.


	2. Jealous Cuddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe loves to cuddle and touch Finn and always finds a reason to do so. Finn doesn't mind too much, but he thinks it's hilarious (and kinda cute) when Poe gets jealous.

Poe loved to cuddle. Even as a small child, before the intricacies of First Order and Resistance arose, he loved to hold his mother and pets (sometimes against their will) in a warm, comfy embrace. After he almost lost Poe to Kylo Ren and the injuries sustained on the Starkiller base, he became almost obnoxious in his cuddling pursuits. 

If Finn was in the mess hall eating and talking with other members of the resistance or Rey, he’d slide into the position next to him (sometimes, erm, forcing one open) and would rest a hand on Finn’s thigh, or head on his shoulder. If Finn was in their room on one of their beds he’d pop down next to him, pulling Finn to his chest and holding him there as he read the histories of different planets. If Finn was bathing, he’d drop down behind him outside the tub and hold him from behind; wet sleeves be damned.

Finn began to notice just how much Poe was always touching and following him around. He liked it, the ability to call someone his own and be theirs of his own free will. It was so different and so freeing from how things were as a trooper. When Rey asked him why Poe was always following him, however, was when he realized that not everyone did that to the people they were with. 

“I don’t know Rey, maybe he’s just concerned about me since I almost died those few times.” Finn shrugged. “I don’t mind it though, it’s nice to know he cares about me.” 

Poe rounded the corner to meet Finn at the precise time that Rey responded with “But I care about you too Finn does that mean I get to do that too?”

“HEY FINN ARE YOU READY TO GO EAT?” Poe said rather loud, cutting off that conversation quickly as it had come up. Poe forced a smile at Rey and told Finn to go ahead meet him in the mess hall. 

“Hands off Rey he’s mine.” Poe whispered to Rey after Finn was far enough down the hall.  
Rey looked at Poe for a second and then began to giggle uncontrollably, garnering a few stares from the few others passing by.  
“Dude, Poe, just no. I’m not into guys like that. Or girls for that matter; at least not right now. I’m just concerned about you not giving him any space ever.” She managed to get out between breathy giggles.

“Oh, sorry, I’m just so afraid he’ll leave me one day and I never want that to happen.” Poe replied quietly. He then said his goodbyes to Rey and met Finn at the table he had grabbed for the two of them.

“Oh, hey Poe. Is everything alright? I thought you were following me and then you just, weren’t. Anyway I made a new friend and he asked if I wanted to go hang out in his room and that he wanted to teach me the ‘horizontal tango’ one day. I said I couldn’t right now and that I had to meet you but he was nice.” Finn rambled as Poe sat dumbfounded.

“Who did you say this ‘friend’ was?” Poe asked deadly quiet. Finn pointed to one of the fighter plane mechanics who was staring at the two men across the room. 

Later that night, Poe cuddled with Finn until he was ready to catch up on some sleep.  
“Good night Poe, I’m ready to hit the sack. I’m so tired.” He yawned out and gave Poe a sweet, lingering kiss before changing to sleep clothes and snuggling under the covers.

“I’ll meet you in a few Finn, I have to run an errand, Mike wanted to see me about a plane.”

-The Next Day-

“Did you do it?” Rey asked Finn at breakfast.  
“Yes. Poor Mike, I feel so bad throwing him under the bus but a jealous Poe is just so cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these drabbles are submitted on my tumblr, cleverfandomurl. Feel free to submit one yourself!


	3. Space Atlas 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you lose the one you love on the battlefield becuase they were trying to protect you and you ended up dying anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this happened listening to "Saturn" and "Jupiter" by sleeping at last. Enjoy, but be warned there is death and alot of trippy language.

War is delicate. There is a thin balance within the rise and fall of those who die and those who survive. Neither side ahead, both behind. Fighting, killing, praying, and hoping. Sometimes, just enough to make one side more dangerous. Then there is the hating, the burn of rage and rashness of anger. Sometimes, this makes one side more dangerous. The moon and the sun, the stars and the black holes, the hope and the hate; all converging into a cycle of life that goes back and forth infinitely. 

Resistance and hope, First Order and hate….could one side really be more deadly, more dangerous, more ready for sacrifice? Was there none ready to just exist? Ah, the beauty and rareness of life so freely given. 

Finn found the constellation that was Poe Dameron the most beautiful of all. The stardust that fell in his eyes and stood there, the gold in his brown hair caught from a sun he flew too close to. The greatness in his voice caught from the sighs between stars. Finn wished he had written down all the things he loved about Poe, all the moments that snapshotted into the universe, the things he said that would help him navigate the solar system of his fragmented mind. 

It was like every time he went to write these things down, there wasn’t anything to write with. He’d give anything to hear Poe’s voice telling him those things over again. Things like “I love you” and “I’ll never leave you”. Those were his favorite. 

“I hope you remember me, Finn. You’re a great man. I love you-” he was cut off by the pain of the wound given to him by the last attempt Kylo Ren took to kill them. He was dead now, thanks to a crushing blow from Rey. 

“You gave me the courage of the stars, Poe. I love you too.” Finn said to a dead Poe. He bent over, ignoring the pain from war and got to his knees, and then rested against one of the few remaining trees on the battlefield, holding Poe’s body to his barely alive one. 

“Oh Poe,” he coughed up blood, “you loved me so much, and helped me gather all parts of myself, the stars that made up my soul. And through you I connected the dots of my constellation and created myself the way I wanted to be.” He spoke haltingly through silent tears now falling. He looked up at the sky and saw it began to rain. He was jealous of the rain, how pure and simple it seemed. 

“At least, you helped me know who I’m not.” A sad smile. “I made my chaos count. I made my messes matter.” He let the tears flow freely now, every piece of his shattered heart and body calling out loud.

What Poe didn’t know was that even though he jumped between Finn and Ren, his lightsaber still mortally wounded Finn. His final act of love and selflessness was not a loss or for nothing. The universe accepted two new masses of stardust, one the color caramel and warmth, the other the color of evening sunsets and misty mornings, twisting and meshing together.

Oh how rare and beautiful it truly is to exist.


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn has nightmares after escaping Starkiller base and is always comforted by Poe. But what happens when Poe has a rough mission and has flashbacks of Kylo's torture?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAS A GRAPHIC DEATH AND ITS KINDA SMUTTY. PLEASE THIS ALSO HAS PTSD TRIGGERS AND IT'S REALLY, REALLY SAD.

Finn had nightmares. Granted, when he met Poe and started living with the resistance they weren’t frequent. Maybe one or two here and there and Poe would wake him and hold him till he was fully awake and could talk about what he had dreamt. Poe was so good to him that way; always seeming to save him when he needed it the most. 

“There was me and you and Rey…Rey was…dead. I’m the one who killed her. I think. And, and Poe, you were next.” Finn sobbed out one night and continued to drown himself in his tears.  
‘  
“Finn that won’t happen. It’s just memories of Starkiller Base. Everything will be ok, I promise.” Poe rasped out, still quite awake yet. “Come here, I’ll hold you till you fall back asleep.” He opened his blankets up, inviting Finn to crawl under them and lay up against him. They fell asleep like that and awoke the next morning blushing lightly and mumbling.

After that the night terrors stopped. They grew closer, and eventually began sleeping in the same bed every night. It may have started out somewhat platonic, but it certainly did not remain that way. First was the time Poe got too drunk after a successful mission and grabbed Finn and kissed him till he vomited next to the bed. Then came the awkward apology from Poe which ended with Poe getting cut off by a rather forceful but well-meaning kiss from Finn. Which they continued. Until morning. Lastly came the sweetest lovemaking and breathy kisses and sweaty, boneless cuddles. Sometimes they wouldn’t leave the bed for hours and days on end. They were inseparable. Always on missions together, back to back fighting and talking their way out of trouble. The best damn couple in the whole resistance.

Then a particularly hard fight resulting in an aborted mission brought the nightmares back. This time, it was Poe who had violent memories of invasive torture and monsters behind masks. Death and blood and sweat. This time there wasn’t a knight in Stormtrooper armor to save him.

Poe awoke shaking and sweaty and dry heaving to a distressed Finn.

“Oh my God Poe, are you ok? What’s going on? What’s happening? Talk to me, please I’m so scared.” Finn was white eyed and scared, almost crying. He started to reach out like Poe did the first time he ever had a nightmare. Poe flinched almost imperceptibly. If Finn noticed, he didn’t let on more than the momentary confused look flashing through his eyes.   
“Nothing. I’m fine. Go back to bed. I’m going to grab some water and I’ll e right back with you.” Poe ground out quietly. He waited till Finn was nestled in their bed and breathing evenly and slowly again. He spent the remainder of the night in his plane.

The next morning whispers were running between each person on the base. What was wrong with Poe? Where’s Finn? Why aren’t they together? 

Poe, when someone would try to approach him, would tense and back away quickly. Shifty eyed and unable to stand without leaning on a wall or solid object, he avoided Finn all day. He hid away in his plane; dazed and confused and fighting haunting flashbacks. Every time someone dressed in black walked by, or loud noises too close to his locations were just as unbearable as the silence with the low hum of the lights. This would continue for the rest of the week with Poe growing slowly more and more distant and flighty. 

On the fifth night, he walked back to his room, stumbling and gasping for breath. He opened the door to a distressed and strung out Finn, who upon seeing his missing lover, threw himself at Poe. In a complete panic, unable to tell the difference between mask and man, struggled to get out of his grip and run and back against the nearest wall, sweaty and limp. 

“No….I won’t tell….you where….it is.” He gasped out. 

“Poe,whats wrong, talk to me. Say something please.” Finn cried out silently. He walked slowly to Poe, trying to seem innocent and safe, like home. “It’s me, Poe, please. I love you.” 

Poe screamed hoarsely. “No you’re just making me see things! Stop it! No! Don’t touch me!”

It all happened so fast. Poe fought off Finn walking quickly backwards towards the nightstand next to the unused bed in the room, slipping on a discarded shirt and falling backwards onto the corner.

“Poe NO!” Finn yelled too late.

There was blood pooling under his head where the corner of the nightstand and connected with the back of Poe’s head. The hit seemed to bring Poe back to what was really going on. He struggled out a few shallow breaths, and tried to speak.

Finn was down on his knees next to him. “What is it Poe please, tell me.” Finn cried out, his tears falling onto Poe’s dirty and ragged shirt. 

Poe took his last breath, a hint of a smile on his face. “POE! POE PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!” Finn yelled pulling his limp body to his chest and sobbing, rocking back and forth and ignoring the blood spreading onto his hands and clothes. 

Poe had tried to say I love you.


	5. Changing My Major

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this has some smut so...

Poe and Finn and Rey were always together, despite the age differences. Poe and Rey were brother and sister and Poe was Rey’s best friend. Ever since Finn showed up in their high school, all shy and ignorant to the ways of the world, he latched (at first annoyingly) to Rey’s confidence and Rey protected him from bullies set out to trick the poor innocent kid. Namely the big bag of dicks that was Phasma, Kylo Ren and Hux. Kylo especially tried to rile Rey as often as possible because they were cousins and Kylo had abandoned their family to move in with Hux and Phasma, hurting her favorite Uncle Han. Eventually, Rey’s older brother Poe had returned from the Air Force due to an injury preventing him from continuing service, and he joined the duo. He had already finished high school, and decided to start college a semester before the other two, who visited often and shadowed him at classes.

Poe was a junior, Rey and Poe both sophomores at the same Liberal Arts college on D’Qar. DQU as it was affectionately known to its students. Poe was double majoring in counseling and aerospace engineering because he realized how good he was at caring for others and helping them through their problems in the Air Force. He managed to get his experience working as a fighter pilot to convert as credits toward his Aerospace degree so the work wasn’t too bad. Rey wanted to major in Women and Gender Studies, and joined the martial arts club. Finn was still unsure about what he wanted to major in, but got a job at the local student coffee shop, where he worked a few hours every couple of days to work on his social skills. Poe would always come in at the end of his shifts and walk him back to the apartment they rented out. 

As Rey began to really integrate herself into the martial arts club and make more and more friends, she became more and more absent, leaving Poe and Finn to get closer as they spent more time together. It was the beginning of their second semester of the year and Poe had begun to seek out his flavor of the week. The first thing you need to know about Poe Dameron is that he was pansexual. He did not base attractiveness off of gender or species. He just loved the act of sex and pleasuring his partner.  
He’d had both men and women in the past, and though sex with women was great and all, there was something about sex with a man that he loved. Two souls matching from the same place of pleasure and the beauty of the masculine becoming feminine.

Rey had kissed a few guys and a few girls and didn’t really care about the whole stigma that came with either one. Finn had never had sex. He’d never kissed, and he didn’t have the urge to find out about it until recently, after watching Poe making out with a girl by the coffee shop. A few nights later, while Rey was out at a martial arts competition, Finn brought up the kiss. 

“Hey Poe, what were you doing to that girl by the coffee shop?” He mumbled quietly, looking down and away from Poe. He choked on his drink momentarily and coughed a few times before he answered.

“I was kissing her. Have…you never…kissed? Anyone?” He answered Finn, voice growing increasingly higher. “I mean no on in high school or outside of classes?” 

Finn shook his head. “No, I never really had the chance or the desire.” 

“Do you want to kiss anyone? I could help.” Poe questioned, not sure whether he wanted the answer to be yes or no. He became a bit confused at the thought. Why would it matter to him?

“No. Well, maybe?” Finn said slightly confused. What Poe didn’t realized was that after watching Poe kiss the girl (and subsequently burn his hand while steaming milk for some overpriced latte) he’d been wondering what it would be like to kiss Poe. Not anyone, not some girl, but Poe. 

Maybe it was because he was the most comfortable with him, maybe it was because they had gotten so close. Maybe Finn was gay, or bi or pan. Regardless, Finn wanted to kiss Poe and desperately.   
“Who?” Poe asked somewhat sassily, and laughed nervously for a second. Finn’s face fell a bit, thinking it was stupid to want to kiss someone and mumbled under his breath and turned to face away from Poe and back to his homework. It was then, at that moment, that Poe realized he fucked up. Finn…wanted to kiss /him/.

“Oh, Finn.” Poe breathed out and stood up so hard his chair fell on the backrest. Finn looked up, a light blush on his face and stared wide-eyed at his best guy (gay?) friend eating up ground with long, purposeful strides toward him. When Poe got up to Finn, he grabbed him and shoved him backwards onto the couch, settling with his knees enclosing Finn’s lower body and his arms bent and resting on the back of the couch. Poe leaned in close enough to feel Finn’s short and shaky breaths.

“Tell me when to stop.” Poe rasped out and pressed his lips gently to Finn’s soft lips. Finn was nervous at first, pressing to hard and eyes open. Poe pulled back whispering direction and tips to help him, giving little kisses in between. Finn had a lot of raw talent when he got more comfortable. 

“That’s it, right there, yeah.” Poe groaned out when Finn started holding him. Poe took one of Finn’s hands and slid it down to grab his ass and led the other to tangle into his hair. He then grabbed Finn’s right hip somewhat awkwardly and the side of his neck, thumb on his cheek and fingers at his nape.

“More, please…” Finn moaned, giving Poe’s ass a tight squeeze in their Levi’s and giving him a lusty stare. Poe smirked and bit his lip, then leaned back down to really kiss Finn; not just lingering pecks and presses. Poe took Finn’s bottom lip gently with his teeth and Finn’s groan allowed him lick the inside of his bottom lip with his tongue, then lightly grazing their tongues together. Finn moaned loudly. 

“You like that, huh?” Poe growled. He kissed Finns mouth open, hot and messily. Finn was nearly incoherent. “What about this?” He whispered into Finn’s ear before licking the shell of his ear and leaving open mouth kisses in a trail down the skin of Finn’s neck. They were both panting lightly after Poe made it to Finn’s shirt’s neckline and pulled away, resting their foreheads together. Poe was hard now and trying to not grind himself down onto Finn’s erection.

Finn, however did not have the willpower. He started to slowly and lightly run their two erections together and moaned loudly, broken off by Poe rearranging them on the couch. Finn was now laying with his back on the seat cushions and his hear resting on the armrest. Poe was above him, one knee between Finn’s thighs, pushing into is hard-on and the other knee trapping his hip. Poe’s hands were hold Finn’s above his head, and he was rubbing his chest on Finn’s. 

“Poe….please, I need you to…touch me, please.” Finn whimpered between sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. “I want to feel your hands on my skin.”

Poe paused his ministrations. He sat back on the darker man’s lap and thought about the request. Could he stop himself if he needed to? Could he hold back what he really wanted right now? How come this is so difficult for him? Consent was so easy for him to follow but he was barely holding back on poor, innocent Finn.

“Oh, fuck it.” He growled and began to pull Finn’s shirt up and over his head. Finn tried to remove Poe’s but kissing at the same time ended up with them laying in a tangled mess on the living room floor. Poe broke free from his shirt and threw it somewhere behind him. He reached down, pushing Finn flat onto their fluffy rug, and ran his hand teasingly down Finn’s chest, thumbing his right nipple. Finn arched his back beautifully and gasped. “Oh Poe…..” Finn sighed out almost painfully turned on. Poe smirked and bent down, flicking his tongue over the other nipple, then sucking on it lightly. 

Finn was so, so responsive. More than anyone Poe had ever been with intimately. He was the perfect mesh of soft and hard, warm and hot. “Mmmmm baby…” Poe hummed around the other nipple and grazed his teeth over it. He then licked his way down to the waistband of Finn’s sweats and sucked a mark onto Finn’s chocolate hip. 

“Finn, I’m going to carry you to my bedroom and were going to fuck.” Poe whispered into   
Finn’s navel. He stood up, pulling Finn with him and kissing him hot and hard as he began to walk to the room Poe slept in. Finn wrapped his legs around Poe and continued to kiss him. 

Poe opened the door, slid in the room and kicked the door shut without breaking the heated kiss the two of them were sharing. Poe threw Finn on his bed and began to unbutton his Levi jeans, watching Finn’s intense gaze. Poe licked his bottom lip and put it between teeth, smirking. Poe Dameron knew how to put on a show, knew how to tease his partner without laying a finger on them. He flicked the second button open, and grazed his fingers on his throbbing erection. 

“What do you want, Finn?” Poe asked innocently enough as he climbed up Finn’s prone body, caging him against the bed. Poe’s hands were fisted by his partner’s ears, his shoulders hunched forward allowing his head to drop down lay one on Finn. The kiss was dirty and wet and made Finn seeking something to grab onto. He moved back and forth between the bedspread, Poe’s hair, and Poe’s back. 

Sitting back on his ankles, Poe stared directly into Finn’s eyes and began to slide his sweatpants down, down, down his long legs and off onto the floor. “Huh, I guess they do look better on my floor.” he smirked playfully. 

Finn replied with a shocking sentence. “I bet I’d look better under you.” The grin fell right off Poe’s face and his payback was rubbing their cocks together in a long, dirty grind through their boxer briefs. 

“You’re going to regret saying that.” Poe said scarily quiet and suddenly, Finns erection was out of his underwear and in Poe Dameron’s mouth. Poe moaned, and Finn yelled out in surprise and pleasure. Poe drug his tongue sinfully from base to tip and grazed his teeth down the length on the down stroke. He continued to slowly, and sinfully suck Finn’s cock down till the back of his throat touched Finn’s tip. He sucked once, twice, then released his cock with a trail of spit and precum connecting to his lips.

“I’m gonna teach you so much tonight, Finn.” Poe rasped out, and went back to teasingly sucking Finn and rubbing his thumb between fi ass cheeks. He tried to gently open Finn up, like he would with any other male partner. Finn ended up crying out in real pain, not enjoying the sensation at all, telling Poe to stop. 

Poe looked up concerned, realizing Finn was most certainly not a bottom like he thought. Not a big deal, he thought. Bottoming with the right partner was his most favorite thing; he loved the feeling of being filled and his ass begging for everything it could handle.

“Easy, baby. I’m going to bottom for you. I think you’ll really like this.” Poe kissed Finn gently till his breathing wasn’t sharp from the pain. He grabbed Finn’s right hand and sucked and licked his middle three fingers. When they were nice and wet he told Finn what to do next. “Take your hand, grab my ass.” He groaned when Finn did so. And hard. “Good, now run your finger down my crack. Mmm, yeah. Feel that hole? Put your middle finger in.” Poe sucked in a hard breath of pleasure when he felt the digit lightly stretch him open. This is one of his favorite moments. Being stretched. If he was right about Finn, his larger size would keep him busy for weeks with the memory of accommodating it. 

After a moment, he directed his dark skinned lover to add the other and move them in and out. Poe was panting hard and helping Finn (who appeared just as turned on as Poe) by fucking himself on his fingers. When Poe felt him start to hit his prostate, he told Finn to stop. 

“Did I do something wrong? Are you ok?” Finn nervously asked.   
“I’m fine, Finn. I think you’ll like this next part the most.” He smiled, and leaned forward digging in his nightstand for lube and a condom. “These will make sure everything is safe and still pleasurable, ok? Always wear a condom Finn, no matter who you partner with.” 

“But Poe, you’re the only one I want to do this with. I want to major in Poe Dameron Sex. Is that weird?” Finn panted out, excited about what was going to happen next. He went to public, school he knew you took thing a (his dick) and you put it in slot b (Poe Dameron’s ass). But he had never learned what it would feel like. Like the light giggles of Poe as he put the condom on Finn. Or the hum of lust thrumming in his veins. Or the heat of- 

“OH uhn, Poe. Fuck.” 

Finn’s train of thought halted when Poe slid onto his dick and began to ride it. Hard and fast. 

“Finn. Oh you fill me up so good. You’re so big. Oooohh…” Poe loved dirty talk. He wanted to tell Finn exactly what his dick felt like inside him. 

Finn was taken aback by the amazing view of (gorgeous, tall, strong) Poe Dameron fucking himself. On his dick. And complimenting how big he was. Finn nearly came right then. Poe chose that moment to slide off and position Finn to kneeling upright on the bed, then turning around and bending over, head flat on the pillow. 

“Well, aren’t you going to fuck me Finn?” Poe wiggled his ass slightly and spread his knees a little farther apart. Oh yes, Finn was definitely going to fuck Poe. He spread his cheeks so he could see where he needed to enter Poe. He mimicked the slow slide into him that Poe had done earlier and threw his head back when Poe’s ass greedily accepted his cock till he was balls deep. Finn draped his body over Poe and wrapped his arms around Poe’s waist, and grabbed his weeping erection. Poe cried out and Finn froze.

“No Finn, baby, touch me. Fuck me. Do something or im going to explode.” He reassured Finn.

Both of them had begun sweating. The slickness of their bodies moving together, the heavy panting and breathing, Finn fucking Poe from behind, everything merged together and Finn came hard and fast. He yelled Poe’s name at the top of his lungs, and with one last curse slowed himself till he was barely moving inside of the caramel skinned man. Finn’s orgasm and kiss to the back of his neck sent Poe into one of the best orgasms he’d ever had. 

Finn slid out of Poe, who stripped him of the condom, knotted it closed and threw it away. He then dampened clean hand towel and cleaned himself and Finn up, then pulled Finn into a cuddled embrace under the bed sheets. 

Poe kissed Finn’s shoulder and pulled him close. “Was that good Finn? I didn’t take advantage of you did I?” He asked.

“No, of course not. I never imagined we would be here though. Together, like this.” He mumbled out. They both felt satisfied and boneless. “I’ll just sleep here for a while…” 

The next morning, with a little drool on Poe’s pillow and Finn’s arm, they awoke to sore smiles and happy memories of the night before.

“Poe, if I could write a thesis on your ass I would.” Finn was totally majoring in Poe Dameron.


End file.
